bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
VeggieTales (original German dub)
VeggieTales had a German dub done by FFS Film- & Fernseh-Synchron GmbH in Munich. It was done from 1995-2005. Episodes up until Lord of the Beans were dubbed there. The series was distributed by Gerth Medien on VHS and DVD. Translations and Voices Additional voices: Christopher Krieg (injured worker, Christophe Pea, and Tim Hodge), Wolf Frass (Goliath), Sarah Brendel (Hope), Andreas von der Meden (Ventril-O-Matic), Santiago Ziesmer (Rusty), Daniel Schöpe, Melanie Manstein (Rosie Grape), Maria Böhme (Ma Grape and Lovey) Episodes *Wo ist Gott, Wenn Ich Angst Habe? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Gott Möchte, Dass Ich Ihnen Vergebe!?! (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *Bist Sie Mein Nachbar? (Are You My Neighbor?) *Rack, Shack und Benny (Rack, Shack & Benny) *David und die Riese Essiggurke (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Das Spielzeug, das Weihnachten Gerettet Hat (The Toy That Saved Christmas) *Ein Sehr Silly Mitsingen!/Very Silly Songs: Bob und Larrys Sammlung der Silly Songs (Very Silly Songs!) *Larry-Boy! und die Lüge aus dem Weltraum! (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *Josh und die Große Mauer! (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Madame Blaubeere (Madame Blueberry) *Das Ende den Silly Songs? (The End of Silliness?) *Larry-Boy und das Gerücht Unkraut (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *König George und die Ente (King George and the Ducky) *Esther... Das Mädchen, Das Königin Wurde (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Lyle der Freundliche Wikinger (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Der Ultimative Silly Song-Countdown (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) *Jonas Mitsingen Songs und Mehr! (Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!) *Stern der Weihnacht (The Star of Christmas) *Die Wunderbare Welt der Auto-Tainment! (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) *Die Ballade von Little Joe (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Eine Ostergeschichte (An Easter Carol) *Ein Snoodles Geschichte (A Snoodle's Tale) *Sumo der Oper (Sumo of the Opera) *Bob und Larrys Zeichenkurs! (Bob and Larry's How to Draw!) *Duke und der Große Kuchenkrieg (Duke and the Great Pie War) *Minnesota Cuke und die Suche nach Samsons Haarbürste (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Herr der Bohnen (Lord of the Beans) Compilations *Bob und Larrys Lieblingsgeschichten! (Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories!) *Mehr von Bob und Larrys Lieblingsgeschichten! (More of Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories!) *Juniors Lieblingsgeschichten! (Junior's Favorite Stories!) *Larrys Lieblingsgeschichten! (Larry's Favorite Stories!) *Engländer mit ein Omelett (Englishman with an Omelet) *Klassiker aus dem Crisper! (Classics from the Crisper!) *Helden der Bibel! Löwen, Hirten und Königinnen (Oh Wow!) (Heroes of the Bible! Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!)) *Helden der Bibel! Steh Auf, Steh Groß, Steh Stark! (Heroes of the Bible! Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong!) *Larrys Lagune (Larry's Lagoon) *Ferien Doppelprogramm (Holiday Double Feature) Movies *Jona: Ein VeggieTales-Film (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) Games *Das Geheimnis von Veggie-Insel (The Mystery of Veggie Island) *Veggie-Karneval (Veggie Carnival) *VeggieTales: Kreativität Stadt (VeggieTales: Creativity City) *Jona: Ein VeggieTales-Spiel (Jonah: A VeggieTales Game) *Minnesota Cuke und die Kokosnussaffen (Minnesota Cuke and the Coconut Apes) Albums *VeggieTunes (same title) *Ein Sehr Frohleggie Weihnachten (A Very Veggie Christmas) *VeggieTunes 2 (same title) *Larry-Boy: Der Soundtrack (Larry-Boy: The Soundtrack) *VeggieTunes: Eine Königin, Ein König und Ein Sehr Traurige Blaubeere! (VeggieTunes: A Queen, A King and A Very Blue Berry!) *Und Jetzt Ist es Zeit für Silly Songs mit Larry (And Now It's Time For Silly Songs with Larry) *Bob und Larrys Sonntagmorgen Songs (Bob and Larry's Sunday Morning Songs) *Juniors Schlafenszeit Songs (Junior's Bedtime Songs) *Jonas Über Bord Mitsingen (Jonah's Overboard Sing-Along) *Bob und Larrys Hinterhofparty (Bob and Larry's Backyard Party) *Bootsladung der Spaß der Piraten (Pirates' Boat Load of Fun) *Auf der Straße mit Bob und Larry (On the Road with Bob and Larry) *Jona: Ein VeggieTales-Film: Filmmusik (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Soundtrack) *VeggieTunes 4 (same title) Trivia *This dub has similarities with M&E's dub. **Both dubs refer to Silly Songs by the same name; Silly Songs mit Larry. **Both dubs give Bob and Larry their species as their last names. For example, Bob's full name in both dubs is "Bob Tomate" rather than "Bob die Tomate". **Although not necessarily considered similar, Dave and the Giant Pickle changes Dave's name to be closer to the biblical story. ***However, box art and promotional material in M&E's dub actually used biblical translations, but dialogue used their VeggieTales names. **In both dubs, Larry refers to himself as a salad cucumber whenever he is mistaken for a pickle. *After this dub ended, some of the voice actors would later voice other characters in M&E's dub. **Andreas von der Meden would later go on to voice Archibald in M&E's dub. **Wolf Frass would later go on to voice Mr. Nezzer in M&E's dub. *Unlike M&E's dub, all episodes show the Big Idea logo at the end. All of the opening dialogue for the theme song is translated as well. *This dub uses some enforced methods in order to make voice actors experience the same situations as their characters. **In order to make David Nathan and Benedikt Weber cry during Madame Blueberry's countertop outro and during the "No more bunnies" scene in Rack, Shack & Benny, the director had the script translator tell them that their love interests had been run over by a truck just before starting the scene. However, in the case of the latter, only David was told such a thing, except that he was told that he had been cheated on by his wife. Due to this, Benedikt was told to just speak in a sad tone. ***Even though Hubertus von Lerchenfield managed to achieve this in God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!, he had instead felt embarrassed over his job during a break. ***For The End of Silliness?, because Larry whimpers at the beginning, Benedikt was given the same treatment as David had during Rack, Shack and Benny. For the rest of the episode, he was then told to just speak in a sad tone like he did in said episode. ***In Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, a group of visitors who had won a trip to see the movie getting dubbed were ordered to give heavy insults to Benedikt, Kai Taschner, Niko Macoulis, and Andreas von der Meden in order to make them cry after the demo of the Slap of No Return, but just before the director continued the scene. **Whenever the Grim Tickler appears in Esther, the director would actually tickle the voice actors whose characters were being banished in order to make their laughter sound genuine. **When Mr. Nezzer becomes afraid after seeing his grandmother's ghost appear in An Easter Carol, Michael Rüth was not told about the fact that his character's grandmother would appear. This would also ensure that his reaction sounded genuine. ***Later in the episode, the director slapped him with a fly swatter at the exact moment when Hope smacks his character in the nose, although the sound of the swatter was edited out before release. *Interestingly enough, promotional material and even Big Idea's German website (www.bigidea.de) refer to Dad and Mom Asparagus' parenting positions as "Vater" and "Mutter". However, dialogue has them referred to as "Mama" and "Papa". *This dub's version of Englishman with an Omelet uses the full theme song, doesn't have a title card, uses the uncut version of Omelet, The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, credits mentioning said song, and the Big Idea logo with the 2001 copyright. Transcripts *Read them here. Gallery Bob_und_Larrys_Sammlung_der_Silly_Songs_(VHS).png|Very Silly Songs! (1999 VHS) Bob_und_Larrys_Sammlung_der_Silly_Songs_(DVD).png|Very Silly Songs! (Classics/2004/2007 DVD) Lyle_der_Freundliche_Wikinger_(VHS).png|Lyle the Kindly Viking (VHS) Lyle der Freundliche Wikinger (DVD).png|Lyle the Kindly Viking (2001 DVD) Stern der weihnacht original request by jteka by tamafan9000-dc02tzo.png|The Star of Christmas (DVD) Veggietales die ballade von little joe vhs by peasonnoggin12-dciqbof.png|The Ballad of Little Joe (VHS) Veggietales die ballade von little joe dvd by peasonnoggin12-dcifyzg.png|The Ballad of Little Joe (DVD) Category:International Category:Fanon Works